¿Tú y Yo? NUNCA
by little dark princess
Summary: Hubiera cambiado el destino si Miraz hubiera tenido una aventura con una driade?problamente no, pero Y si su hija se hubiera enamorado del enemigo? mala para los summary
1. Chapter 1

¿Tú y Yo? Nunca

Hola!!!!bueno, quiero avisar de que es mi primer fic, bueno, el primero que subo, espero que les guste!!!!

Disclaimer:Nada de este mundo me pertenece.

Sumary: Hubiera cambiado la historia si Miráz hubiera tenido una aventura con una driade?,probablemente no, pero si con ella hubiera tenido una hija y esta se enamorara de enemigo?

El comienzo de esta historia nos situa en la noche en la que Caspian se dispone a huir, pero tanto él como su maestro no se dieron cuenta que una chica de ojos verdes los miraba curiosos detrás de una columna.

"Ya está el loco de mi primo haciendo de las suyas".pensó la princesa con resignación, hoy había tenido que ayudar en el parto de su madre y estaba bastante cansada, así que cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente por una fuerte luz lo primero que vió fue a la señora Pidie arreglando su ropa para ese día, cuando ya tuvo la cabeza más despejada empezó a escuchar bastantes gritos.

-Esto es intolerable!-el rugido resonó por todo el castillo, la princesa sonrió con amargura mientras se dirigía al baño "que nos apostamos a que mi primo tiene algo que ver"

Cuando terminó de arreglarse cogió con cuidado una pequeña tiara y se la colocó en la frente(como las princesas musulmanas en la edad media) y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, cuando llegó a la sala del trono de nuevo sintió la mirada de todos los generales, sabía por su propio oído que muchos habían pedido su mano pero su padre siempre se había negado, eso sí cuando un principe calormeno la cortejo no dudó en aceptarlo. Cuando llego al final del salón hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió los escalones para darle un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

-Padre, ¿ qué ha hecho esta vez mi primo? Cuando me levanté oí un jaleo horrible-Preguntó la princesa con voz queda mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-Pues que se ha escapado y el jaleo fue que descubrimos que el maestro Cornelius también ayudó en su huida-Respondió el Rey bastante malhumorado-pero bueno, que tal van tus estudios?

-Bastante bien, os puedo hacer una pregunta?-inquirió curiosa el rey repondió con un gesto afirmativo-Pues, si es cierto lo que he oído, y tenemos como enemigos a los narnianos, o lo que queda de ellos-agregó rapidamente ante la cara que puso su padre-yo creo que debería aprender a dominar las armas, además en Calormen las taskinas también aprenden el manejo de la espada, cuando me case no quiero parecer una tonta y dejar a nuestra familia en mal lugar-dijo poniendo una cara de reproche.

-Mnm, puede que tengas razón- dijo pensativo-baja al patio y dile a alguien que te entrene, ahora retírate, va a empezar el Consejo.

La princesa sonrió con suficiencia, si algo había heredado de su padre era consigir como fuera lo que se proponía, cuando llego al patio, muchos aprendices la miraron embobados, la princesa nunca salía del castillo o de su jardín, la verdad, es que tenía un cuerpo perfecto aunque de apariencia frágil, sus ojos verdes cambiaban hasta llegar a un azul oscuro según su estado de animo, su pelo era castaño claro, ondulado hasta la cintura, aunque siempre lo llevaba recogido, su traje verde hacía juego con sus ojos y el daban un aspecto regio. Ella siguió caminando ajena a las miradas que todos le dedicaban, las mujeres de envidia, los hombres de deseo.

-Maestro Covan-dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Princesa Allice,¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?-Respondió un hombre viejo mientras dejaba a un lado la espada que había estado admirando e intentaba hacer una reverencia, ante esto la princesa lo detuvo horrorizada y le señaló que entrara en la armería.

**

Mientras Caspian ya se había reunido con Peter y los demás y tenían previsto llegar a la mesa de piedra ese mismo día.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Tú y Yo? Nunca

**Hola!!!! bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, un review no le hace mal a nadie…**

**Disclaimer:Nada de este mundo me pertenece.**

**Sumary: Hubiera cambiado la historia si Miráz hubiera tenido una aventura con una driade?,probablemente no, pero si con ella hubiera tenido una hija y esta se enamorara de enemigo?**

-Susan, ¿estas bien?-Lucy ayudó a levantarse a su hermana, que se había resbalado.

-Mnm, si estoy bien-Susan respondió a su hermana mientras se sacudía el polvo de su vestido, después de esto le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su hermano Peter, que la miraba preocupado.

-Podemos parar a descansar aquí si estáis muy cansadas-dijo Caspian mientras miraba a Susan-este es un buen sitio, podemos parar además no creo que esta noche lleguemos a la Mesa de Piedra, montad el campamento-esto último fue dirigido a unos centauros que estaban por allí.

-Edmund, podrías traerle agua a Lucy-Peter veía a su hermana pequeña bastante sedienta, pero como sabía que no había mucho agua había aguantado sin rechistar todo el día.

-Yo se la traeré-Caspian interrumpió a Peter que lo miró molesto, cuando volvió le entregó una especie de copa con agua-Aquí tenéis reina Lucy-dijo mientras se la entregaba, lucy sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

-Caballos, hay ruido de caballos-dijo un centauro mientras todos se ponían a la escucha, en efecto al poco todos oyeron la cabalgada agitada de varios caballos, y, al frente de todos ellos, la bandera calormena. Caspian se subió a una roca e intentó contar cuantos eran, cuando terminaron de pasar Caspian bajo, tenía un semblante preocupado.

-¿Cuántos eran?-Preguntó Peter un tanto preocupado al ver la cara de Caspian, si eran muchos y se unían a Miraz, lo llevaban claro, pero un momento, las relaciones entre Narnia y Calormen nunca habían sido buenas…-¿y otra cosa porque los calormenos vienen a Narnia?

-Son más o menos veinte sin contar con el tarkan, y en cuanto a lo de porque vienen…-Caspian sintió remordimientos-Allice.

Susan sintió una gran furia, seguro que esa cualquiera no era más que su prometida, seguro que era una tarrina y que le venían a hacer una visita, ja, seguro que era una mimada que solo se preocupaba por sí misma.

-¿Y quién es esa tal Allice?-Susan no quería hablar con tanta furia y decirlo en ese tono, sus hermanos la miraron boquiabiertos, caspian la miró dolido.

-Es mi prima, le prometí que cuando llegara el momento de que el tarkan viniera a buscarla la ayudaría a huir, solo tiene catorce años-Caspian dijo todo esto mirando a Susan a los ojos, a esta se le fue suavizando la expresión de la cara.

-Pero no podemos poner en peligro a los demas solo porque tu prima no se quiera casar con el tarkan-Dijo Peter, bastante malhumorado, ante la cara de replica de Caspian agregó-Por que no creo que te vayan a dejar entrar tan tranquilamente.

Peter paró de hablar al oír un ruido rápidamente desenfundó su espada y esperó hasta que se oyó el siguiente ruido, Susan apunto y disparó una flecha, al instante un grito resonó por el bosque todos se acercaron y lo que vieron les dejó asombrados, una triade, que a juzgar por su aspecto era bastante inmediatamente sacó su frasquito pero Peter la detuvo.

-¿Quién eres?-Interrogó Edmund mientras la apuntaba con la espada.

-Majestades, soy Allice, una driade de un cerezo-dijo mientras con una mano se sacaba la flecha. Caspian al oír el nombre se sobresaltó y se giró para verle la cara.

-¿por qué te llamas igual que mi prima?-Caspian la apuntaba con su espada y en su mirada se podían ver la furia y la curiosidad a partes iguales.

-Fácil, soy su madre.-Dijo muy resuelta, al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico continúo- ¿Por qué crees que tiene los ojos verdes como los bosque más profundos y su piel es más clara que la vuestra?-Cuando terminó de hablar Lucy se arrodilló a su lado y le vertió una gota de su elixir en la boca, al instante se vieron los resultados, la herida se cerró y su cara adquirió más color.-Gracias.

-Así que vuestra hija es la que nos causa el problema, sigo diciendo que no debemos salvarla, perderemos bastante gente, y no es que nos sobren-Continúo diciendo Peter.

-pero, se lo prometí-Caspian era la viva imagen del remordimiento.

-Vamos Peter, además si lo planeamos bien no perderemos a mucha gente-Dijo Edmund intentando ayudar a Caspian, cosa que a Peter no le gustó.

-Puedo intentar mandarle un mensaje y que se escape del castillo con el doctor Cornelius-Dijo Caspian.

-Si hay algún cerezo plantado dentro del castillo yo puedo llevarle el mensaje-Dijo la dríade desesperada por salvar a su hija.

-Está bien-Peter se sintió derrotado y añadió dirigiéndose a la driade-Dile que dentro de cinco noches asaltaremos el castillo, que intente estar lista con el doctor y que si puede que te de un mapa del castillo y que averigüe los turnos de guardias y por donde pasan.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nada perteneciente el maravilloso mundo de Narnia me pertenece.**

**Reviews:**

_**MissCullenJonas05**__**: gracias, me encanta que te encante...gracias por haberme dejado reviex, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti.**_

Aconsejo que para leerlo oigan las canciones señaladas en el texto, siento haber tardado tanto...pero los examenes...de verdad lo siento.

Las canciones estarán en negrita y entre comillas.

3. Te clavaré cristales.

Allice se sentía desfallecer, había estado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde entrenando con el maestro Covan, solo habían hecho un breve descanso para comer algo y después habían seguido entrenando, la princesa siguió subiendo las escaleras pero se paró al ver a todos los sirvientes arreglando el gran salón. Empezó a mirar con cara extrañada a los sirvientes y buscó a su padre con la mirada, lo encontró hablando con un oficial el cual le hizo una pequeña reverencia al ella acercarse, su padre le hizo un gesto al oficial y este se retiró rápidamente.

-Padre,¿qué significa todo este ajetreo?- preguntó la chica mientras veía cómo colocaban la comida en bandejas de oro y traían jarras de mismo metal llenas a rebosar de diferentes vinos, entonces se fijó en una montaña de regalos, que ella recordara no era su cumpleaños y creía que celebrarían la fiesta en honor a su hermano dentro de una semana, miró a su padre comprendiéndolo todo al momento.

-Tu prometido viene para acá, vete a arreglarte- su padre se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras ella se quedó en medio del salón sintiendo por primera vez un miedo atroz y un nudo en la garganta que estaba segura que nadie podría desatar, "**becoming a geisha"** sintió una mano que la guiaba hacia su habitación, se dejó llevar, varias mujeres aguardaban en sus aposentos esperando ponerse a las ordenes de la señora Pidie, la cual arrastraba a la princesa en un estado de trance, unas palabras le fueron susurradas en el oído a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, los abrió e hizo un gesto para que empezara todo**. **Dos mujeres la llevaron al baño, una empezó a verter agua caliente en una gran bañera a la cual era acompañada por sales de baño con aroma a flor de cerezo, la otra le iba deshaciendo el hermoso recogido que la princesa tenía, la tiara fue arrancada suavemente de su frente y colocada sobre un cojín de terciopelo. La señora Pidieempezó a desvestirla ayudada de las otras dos señoras, las cuales desataban rápidamente los hilos que unían su corsé y deslizaban la suave tela por su piel tersa y dorada, la condujeron a las bañera y empezaron a enjabonarle el cabello con cremas hechas a mano con esencias de flores, una de las mujeres abandonó la estancia para volver acompañada por otras dos mujeres, las cuales empezaron a arreglarle las uñas y a enjabonarle el cuerpo con aceite de frutas. La princesa se dejaba hacer mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y sentía el tacto de los aceites sobre su piel y el masaje de la crema sobre su pelo, no objetó nada cuando derramaron un recipiente lleno de agua caliente sobre ella, al igual que tampoco objetó nada cuando fue sacada de su pequeño paraíso, tal y como ella lo llamaba cuando era más pequeña; las señoras que aguardaban en su recámara se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una pequeña reverencia, ella simplemente abrió los ojos y se sentó en una butaca a la espera de que la verdadera preparación empezara ahora. Todas las señoras ante una simple mirada de la señora empezaron su trabajo, una de ellas le colocó una suave prenda de ropa que la protegería del frió mientras era arreglada, dejó caer la toalla que la había estado protegiendo y tapado del frío del crepúsculo. La señora Pidie empezó a dar ódenes que fueron cumplidas al momento, varias señoras empezaron a buscar en su armario una vestimenta y zapatos adecuados, otras se sentaron frente a ella y empezaron a prepararla, polvo traído de Avra para cubrir la tez de su rostro de un tono más oscuro, aplicado con un gran cepillo sin mango, para darle un inocente rubor a sus mejillas utilizaron un pincel grueso y polvo traído de Doorn, los movimientos delicados de los pelos de los utensilios hicieron preguntarse a Allice si alguien alguna vez la llegaría a acariciar con tanta ternura y amor. Una señora empezó a mezclar polvo de pétalo de rosa con agua añadiendo otras sustancias totalmente desconocidas para la princesa, una vez que la mezcla fue homogénea la misma señora escogió uno de tantos y finos pinceles que había colocados ordenadamente en su tocador, le pidió con un gesto que entreabriera los labios, pronto sintió el roce del pincel sobre ellos y de pronto le asaltó la terrible certeza de que esos labios ya no le pertenecerían y que debería regalarlos a alguien que casi no conocía. Un suave tirón de pelo la despertó de sus pensamiento y la obligó a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, vio a una chica de ojos azul claro que la miraba con inquietud y temor, detrás de ella dos señoras le arreglaban el pelo, tiraban un poco de determinados mechones empezaron a trenzárselo las manos suaves guiaban sus mechones cuando de pronto le vino a la idea de entretejerle flores, murmuró una disculpa y se levantó, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza ante el traje de color dorado que habían elegido para ella y señaló con la cabeza uno de color rosa pálido, al instante las señoras volvieron a colocar todas las cosas en su sitio y empezaron a sacar otras diferentes para que hicieran juego con el nuevo vestido, la princesa le contó en voz queda su idea ella le sonrió y asintió, la que era una madre para ella le colocó una capa y le abrió la puerta que daba al pequeño jardín, la princesa se ajustó la capa y salió, vió un calzado bastante simple que había dejado olvidado, se lo ajustó y empezó a caminar hacía el árbol situado en el pequeño jardín, al llegar tocó la áspera corteza del tronco y partió una rama llena de flores, aspiró y un suave olor a cerezo le llegó rápidamente. Cuando se disponía a marcharse oyó su nombre susurrado y lo que vio la dejó atónita durante segundos, una dríade, esta parecía bastante mayor dejó una carta en el suelo y le murmuró un débil guárdala en el cerezo, la mujer desapareció de su vista y ella se quedó sola en su pequeño jardín. Sacudió la cabeza confusa y regresó a la habitación donde dejó que se terminara el proceso ya comenzado, las mismas señoras de antes empezaron a cepillarle el pelo, deshicieron la anterior trenza y empezaron a entretejer una nueva acompañándola con las flores de cerezo, cuando estuvo ya terminada miró la imagen que representaba el espejo, se levantó y empezaron a colocar el vestido blanco que debía colocarse debajo del verdadero vestido, el corsé le apretó momentáneamente y la dejó sin respirar, el verdadero vestido cayó desde lo alto y se acopló perfectamente a su figura, le calzaron unos delicados zapatos de tacón que se ataban con un lazo al tobillo, una delicada cadena de plata rodeó su cuello y con su mano tocó el pequeño corazón que se situaba en su clavícula. Todas las señoras salieron por la puerta excepto la señora Pidie, la cual le entregó un paquete e hizo la antigua señal de ánimo de cuando era pequeña, la cual consistía en una caída de pestañas seguida de un beso en el dedo corazón, el cual se dirigía al corazón, la princesa asintió repitiendo el gesto y cuando la señora hubo salido por la puerta abrió el paquete, una pequeña daga de plata, con la empuñadura del mismo material con amatistas rosas que simulaban flores de cerezo, se acordó de la carta y se dirigió hacía el cajón de su tocador donde la había guardado disimuladamente, rompió el sello y empezó a leer, la carta rezaba:

_Allice, en mi huida he conocido a los antiguos reyes narnianos, no son como esperaba pero da igual, sé que te prometí que huiría contigo cuando llegaran los calormenos y te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa, hay unos cuantos narnianos dispuestos a ayudar, pero para no fallar en el ataque debes guardar justo con la contestación de la carta un mapa del castillo y una guía con las guardias, por dónde pasan, quién las realiza, etc._

_Asaltaremos el castillo dentro de cinco noches, estate preparada y avisa al maestro Cornelius, intenta aprender algo del manejo de la espada y vete siempre armada._

_Caspian X_

La chica terminó de leer la carta y con una determinación nunca vista en ella, se guardó la daga en el escote, de manera que no se le viera ni notara, salió de la habitación y empezó a dirigir sus pasos hacía el salón, donde seguramente ya estarían esperándola.

Se asomó y vio a su padre hablando con su prometido, el tarkán Rabadabaidash. "Juro que te clavaré cristales como no me ayudes a salir de esta"- este fue el último pensamiento de la princesa antes de bajar las escaleras y poner su mejor sonrisa fingida.


End file.
